Project Spirit Storm
by Unknown Writer of Love 2
Summary: The famed mercenary group Infinite Stratos recieves a mission to track down advanced weaponry and destroy it before a drug dealer with the goal of world domination can use it to intimidate the world into submission. Contains strong bloody violence, strong language, lemons, limes, and nudity. This contains no IS. badass!skilled!sexy!25yrs!Ichika x sharing!25yrs!Harem. AU.
1. The Call

**I am aware that a lot of characters are acting really OOC for this one. Ichika's no longer a Clueless Chick Magnet. No, he's fucking girls like there's no tomorrow. Sharing? Yeah. What "wife"? I dunno. There's also a lot of strong bloody violence, language, and nudity in this one since it's basically an exploitation flick like the Cinema Snob would review or something. The next chapter is exposition and an orgy with all of the characters. I am also aware that there is some sexist writing in here ("I want you to fuck me." Don't know if I want to make it more cryptic than that when asking for sex.). Well, in my defense, there's no love slaves, no initiation sex, no friggin' brainwashing, nobody's referring to anybody as "Master"; ****nothing besides Ichika and the girls being a little bit on the horny side. Oh, and you get to see the sex. The trope is Everyone Has Lots of Sex. Yeah...there's nothing wrong with that, is there? Tropes Are Not Bad.**

**There's graphic sex here, but the level of violence I'm aiming for is Hit-Girl's introduction scene where she kills Rasul.**

**Oh, and I'm making up the skimpy outfits. They may not be the ones you see in the light novels or anime.**

**An unrelated rant but I don't really have anywhere else to say it and I need it out of my system:**

**I am probably the only Highschool D×D fan who really legitimately _hates_ Study X Study. It makes me legitimately angry. Look, catchy does not equal energetic and upbeat. What does equal catchy for me is that the song, while possibly upbeat and energetic, has any amount of depth in the music. Unfortunately, I can't say that Study X Study has any depth. Hell, I find "I Just Wanna Live" _and_ "The Chronicles of Life and Death" catchier than Study X Study. And that's songs that the Funny Vampire Sue (Enoby) likes! Oh, and The Good, Bad, And The Ugly's theme is catchier than Study X Study. That's relatively slow and the movie's 3 goddamn hours long! The composition of Study X Study is a mess and all over the place! I can't remember a single note of the song! It just sucks!**

**Rant over.**

****Please review. And if you don't like it, you are absolutely encouraged to say so. Please do it politely and constructively.****

* * *

Infinite Stratos is the greatest team of mercenaries the world has ever seen. Ichika Orimura, Houki Shinonono, Charlotte Dumois, Cecilia Alcott, Lingyin "Rin" Huang, and Laura Bodewig are available for hire to do something good, something bad, or a bit of both. Drug smuggling, assassinations, undercover work, heists, freelance soldiers, anything you can think of has been done, sometimes on opposing parties on the spectrum. Drug smuggling for a cartel and then working for the DEA to bring down the cartel? They've got you covered. This is one of their many tales...

* * *

Ichika Orimura's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi. My name is Jaden Blackwood, and I'd like to talk to your team about a contract to be made."

"Okay...where should we meet?"

"There's an exclusive nightclub called Aquarius in the city. I'll arrange for you to be given access. Ah, and bring your swimsuits because of the nightclub's theme and also so that the writer can write some fanservice and a sex scene between the six of you. I shall be by the bar on the roof VIP section. "

"Hmmm...okay...I'll tell them. When?"

"The earliest I will be there is 9:00 in the evening tomorrow."

"Okay, we'll come."

* * *

_A few hours later..._

Ichika's eyes shot open. He sat up in bed, alone.

He was going to meet with someone along with the team at 9:00 in the evening at a water-themed nightclub. It was only 2:00 in the morning.

_Sigh..._

Ichika got out of the bed and got dressed. Walking out the door of his bedroom, he heard some footsteps on the hardwood floor. It was dark, so he couldn't see anything.

"Who the hell could that be?"

Grabbing a Smith &amp; Wesson .44 magnum from his armory, he loaded it with bullets and snuck around towards the footsteps.

Once the footsteps were near, he suddenly heard the sound of a bow being drawn back.

"Oh...Hello, Char," Ichika said while smiling at the darkness.

The sound of a bow being sheathed reverberated throughout the darkness.

"Oh...um...Ichika...I'm so sorry!"

"It's all right. Just turn on the goddamn lights."

"I'll do it."

Ichika heard footsteps going away from him. The lights turned on, and Ichika could not believe what he saw.

Charlotte was in her pink bra and panties.

Charlotte blushed at the same time that Ichika did.

"I-I-I'm...uuuuh…" Ichika could not find the words to say.

"Ummmm…" Charlotte mumbled, "I want you to fuck me."

"Hm. This is vaguely sexist writing. Aaaah...sure."

"Then...well...let's go."

Ichika and Charlotte went into Charlotte's bedroom. Locking the door, Charlotte flipped her hair down to make it straight. Ichika stood on the edge of the bed and watched as Charlotte approached him closely.

Charlotte seductively took off Ichika's denim jacket. Then, she ripped off Ichika's black T-shirt, revealing his rippling muscles. Charlotte pushed Ichika onto the bed and slid her tongue into Ichika's mouth for a very deep kiss. A very deep, hot, sweaty, lustful kiss.

Charlotte and Ichika's tongues swirled around in each other's mouths, while they fiercely grappled with each other. Charlotte's hands traveled over Ichika's back, while Ichika's hands traveled up and down the back of Charlotte's neck and running his hands through her blond hair.

Ichika felt Charlotte's supple smooth skin as they kept themselves in a passionate kiss. Charlotte could feel Ichika's sweat spilling on to her skin.

Ichika hands traveled to Charlotte's bra straps and slid them off Charlotte's skin. The bra fell away to reveal Charlotte's bare breasts. Her tits immediately squished against Ichika's muscular chest. Ichika moaned into the kiss. Ichika felt the pink nipple hardening against his skin.

Charlotte grabbed onto Ichika's belt and slowly undid it. Charlotte broke off the kiss and took off Ichika's black leather pants.

Ichika then went for another deep kiss. Charlotte accepted his tongue into her mouth. Ichika and Charlotte's tongues danced.

Ichika broke off the kiss and took off his boxers. Charlotte took of her panties in response.

Ichika and Charlotte continued to make out fiercely. Charlotte could feel Ichika's penis barely touching her vagina. Ichika's hand traveled down Charlotte's back to her ass. Ichika squeezed it and Charlotte moaned into the kiss.

"Uuuugh...aah…"

Charlotte nibbled on Ichika's left ear. She breathed heavily into it. Charlotte took a sniff and inhaled Ichika's scent. Since Charlotte's shoulder was right in Ichika's face, he smelled Charlotte's sweet scent.

"Go down on me. Stick your tongue there," Charlotte whispered sensually.

Ichika lowered his head down to Charlotte's womanhood and stuck his tongue into it, which made Charlotte scream with pleasure and climax on Ichika's tongue. Ichika tasted her juices.

"You taste really good, you know."

"...thanks."

Ichika rose back up to align his penis with Charlotte's vagina. All of his eight inches were erect, and Charlotte's nipples were, too.

Ichika didn't have to say anything. Charlotte just nodded.

Ichika slowly thrust his penis into Charlotte's vagina. Charlotte began to groan with pleasure.

In, out, in, out.

"HARDER! FASTER! GO FASTER, ICHIKA!" Charlotte suddenly screamed.

Ichika increased his speed and intensity. Charlotte's moans became more intense.

After a few moments of intense fucking, Ichika finally felt the feeling in his dick that said he was ready to cum.

"Unh...I'm...cumming," Ichika moaned.

"Do it, please...it feels so good!"

Ichika shot his load into Charlotte's vagina. Ichika felt intense pleasure as he was doing so. Charlotte felt pleasure like she had never felt before.

Ichika finished shooting his semen into Charlotte and pulled out.

"How was that, Charl?" Ichika breathed.

"It was amazing," Charlotte responded.

Ichika lay down face-up, and Charlotte caressed his chest up and down. Charlotte lay her head down on Ichika's chest and gave it a little kiss.

* * *

Ichika was changing into his swim trunks in his room. He knew that the rest of Infinite Stratos is changing into their swimsuits. He sighed.

After he got his blue swim trunks on with a white T-shirt, Ichika walked outside of his room and...was not surprised at what he saw.

In front of him was all of his "co-workers" (probably reads as: "lovers") in extremely sexy swimsuits.

Houki was wearing a white, red, and yellow plaid patterned bikini. Houki's back was completely bare, and that made Ichika slighty embarrased.

Charlotte was wearing a light blue and white horizontally striped string bikini. Her half-clothed body reminded him of the fulfillment he had felt in the early morning.

Cecilia was wearing a skimpy pure white string bikini which accentuated her curves to a devastating extent. She smiled at Ichika, and he blushed.

Rin was wearing a sports bikini with white lining. She was the only one who was wearing something that she wore in canon.

Finally, Laura was wearing a 1910s style purple and grey bikini top and a matching bottom. There was some sort of je ne sais quoi that made her even more pretty than she usually was.

"Come on, let's go to the nightclub," Ichika said in a world-weary way.

Infinite Stratos piled into the muscle car that is pimped out with a armory and Rin started driving.


	2. The Briefing

**The second chapter of Project Spirit Storm is online. This one contains heavy petting, exposition, a 6-way sex scene, and preparation for the mission. We'll get to the strong bloody violence when we actually get to the fight scenes, so don't worry. Be patient with the ecchi and hentai parts. Oh, this chapter is a long one.**

**Oh, and this is partially based on the Darksaber arc from the Star Wars expanded universe. Disney is going to retcon at least 40 years of galactic history. Yes, everything in the books after the Battle of Yavin is not canon. You have an additional 97 years of galactic history retconned if you count in the series whose name escapes me at this moment and takes place 137 ABY You know, Darth Krayt, Cade Skywalker, that series. Then, we have LucasArts fucking shut down so there won't be a game that you play as Boba Fett OR a Star Wars Battlefront III. The validity of the video games and comics are dubious, especially since the video games often contradict or are nonexistent in the books. Jedi Knight: Jedi Outcast, anyone? Nothing in ****that game is ever mentioned again.**

**I have fixed the error involving South Beach.**

**The girls are using birth control.**

**There's no IKEA Erotica here. There will be, however, IKEA Weaponry.**

**The CIA will kill me if I don't portray them in a positive light. They masterminded the assassination of...never mind. I have a gun to my head, so if I was going to reveal state secrets on the Internet, they would blow my brains out.**

**Sorry if you consider the sexy shit filler. I probably need to improve the pacing. Then again, this is only the second chapter...**

**HOLY FUCKING SHIT! The 6-way turned out to be very, very, graphic. Even more graphic than the last chapter. It takes up a majority of this chapter. This chapter passes the 3000 word mark. It's either graphic, overdramatic, or both. Either way, I want someone like man-without-a-body (hyphens were added to prevent FF's Auto-format from kicking in and deleting the name) to read this chapter really overdramatically. **

**I'm coming to terms with the status quo and realizing there is nothing I can do to change anyone's mind about this idea of Girl on Girl is Hot. That means you'll be seeing some here. I still don't like it, but I write what I feel like I can justify as morally acceptable, and I can justify the yuri by these statements:**

**0\. There's nothing really wrong with it in the first place other than the bad experience I had with LiquidPhazon.**

**1\. I really can't change the world to where yuri is despised. I'm one guy who doesn't like it among the sea of millions who do.**

**2\. The Hypno-Zapper applied way too much in the wrong places and the right places, plus the sociopathic nature of the Hypno-Zapper, brainwashing, master and slave relationships, the immature implied sex, and plotlessness to the point of being infuriating.**

**3\. I'm writing an six-way between one guy and five girls. What do you expect?**

**4\. They are sharing him by their own choice and will. They are all choosing to be in a polyamoric relatioship.**

**5\. If you don't like it, I'll take it away. It's your call.**

****Please review. And if you don't like it, you are absolutely encouraged to say so. Go ahead and flame all day! But if you like it, tell me so! Tell me what I'm doing wrong, tell me what I'm doing right. Tell me everything about my writing. Go and type up that flame. If it was good, then type up a positive review. Just do it. You know you want to...****

* * *

Infinite Stratos piled out of the car and headed into the nightclub. The nightclub had a lot of people in it, mostly people in swimwear. A few pretty girls stared at Ichika longingly. At the red velvet rope keeping them from the entrance to the roof they only had to mention Infinite Stratos to get through to the VIP lounge, which soon gave way to a staircase that led up to the VIP section of the roof.

On the VIP section of the roof, there is a dance floor, a large pool, a hot tub, a couple of chaise longues, and a bar near the edge of the building. Infinite Stratos was a bit early, so the team decided to take a dip in the hot tub.

Ichika was first, taking his shirt off to reveal his lean but muscular body. 8-pack abs, defined pecs and muscles, he had it all. Slowly, he stepped into the Jacuzzi and waded into the hot water.

"Ahhhh..."

Next in the Jacuzzi was Houki, who stepped in while smiling at Ichika. Once she was in, she immediately squished her body against Ichika's left side and started to caress his torso. Ichika felt his dick growing by the second. He tensed up and relaxed when Houki gave him a little kiss on the neck.

Following Houki was Charlotte, who stepped in and pulled up against Ichika's right side; she was making contact with his skin. Charlotte lay her head on Ichika's shoulder, kissed it, and continued to caress Ichika's bare chest.

Rin stepped into the hot tub and immediately began to cling to Houki while running her hands down Houki's smooth skin, occasionally kissing it and sometimes reaching further to touch Ichika's skin.

Cecilia immediately became aggressive with Charlotte once Cecilia stepped in. Cecilia's hands traveled all over Charlotte's skin more intensely than Rin had done to Houki, often reaching around to massage Ichika's back and chest.

Laura entered in front of Ichika and lay her body on top of Ichika's body, kissing it and touching him all over.

In the middle of this, Ichika was getting a boner, moaning every so often, immensely enjoying being touched all over, and enjoying feeling bare, smooth, flawless skin. He felt like a god.

In the meantime, the people in the nightclub were staring in shock and awe at the sight of five extremely attractive women touching each other and their man.

"Look at that lucky guy..."

"They really, really like him, huh?"

"I want to be in his position."

After what seemed like hours of being touched and caressed by his lovers, someone spoke to Ichika.

"Are you enjoying your little 6-person pool party?" someone asked looking down upon Ichika.

Ichika looked up and saw a man who was about his age, maybe 26 years old. He had white spiky hair with red streaks in it and black tips. He had bishounen gold eyes and was wearing an orange Hawaiian-patterned swim trunks an a light blue swim shirt with dark blue sleeves.

"Oh...um...we got here early...so...we decided to do this."

"Just get the fuck out of there and get to the bar so we can discuss the mission."

The girls let go of Ichika and let him step out first while they followed him.

* * *

"Hello, my name is Jaden Blackwood. I work for the CIA."

"Oh, yes, we've done business with you guys before," Houki commented in a knowing manner.

"I think all of us have done some business with the CIA before, right? I know I've assassinated a threat to them." Ichika asked.

"Yes," commented Charlotte

"Yep," responded Laura.

"Absolutely," affirmed Rin.

"Oh, god, yes...a lot of blood." Cecilia said casually.

"Now that I know that we all know each other, I'm offering you a mission. In exchange for this mission, 5% of our budget given to us by the defense budget will be paid to you guys, 1 billion dollars up front, immunity from laws on missions with us, and information on confidential state secrets," Jaden ran off a laundry list of payments.

After a few minutes of silence, Cecilia whispered in Ichika's ear and actually took the opportunity to breath in Ichika's scent.

"That's a lot of shit they'll pay us. Also, you smell good. Like a new car."

"I know, right? Some of the defense budget will go to us. Also, thank you for the compliment."

Rin spoke up.

"We'll take it. What is it?"t

"We want you to track down and destroy some advanced weaponry before a drug dealer uses it to make the world submit to his dominance. This is what our intelligence says about his goals. His name is Osvaldo Echevarría."

"Let me guess, he stole it from you?"

"...Yes...yes, he did. The government code name for the building of the advanced weaponry was Project Spirit Storm."

"Where does your intelligence say where he's hiding?" asked Charlotte.

"Funnily enough, he's residing in South Beach so the author can write in more fanservice and sex. Start there and go from what you find."

"Not surprising," Laura sighed.

"Do you have anything else to tell us?" asked Rin.

"Well, you'll probably face resistance. We'll give you tickets for a first-class trip to Miami. A mansion will be rented for you, with butler, backyard pool, Jacuzzi, all that good shit of the rich and famous," Jaden informed them while focusing on his fingernails in an indifferent manner.

"We'll find these at our mansion here, right?"

"Correct. Now go. You're probably going to have sex, seeing what you were doing in the hot tub."

* * *

_Later..._

Infinite Stratos piled onto the bed, getting ready for what they were about to do.

The girls were still in their swimsuits. Ichika's shirt was immediately ripped off; his torso, neck, and upper limbs were being touched by hands, breasts, bodies, tongues, and lips. Ichika relaxed and began emitting soft moans of pleasure.

Houki was licking his right nipple and caressing him up and down. Meanwhile to the left of Ichika, Cecilia began massaging Ichika's back, occasionally reaching down to rub Ichika's stomach or lick Ichika's left nipple. Rin was massaging and caressing the right side of Ichika's torso, and Laura was doing the same thing to the left.

Charlotte was situated above Ichika and had her arms around his neck and his upper torso when in front of her Rin and Laura began making out with intense passion. Once Houki and Cecilia saw what they were doing, they followed suit. Houki and Cecilia's started to make out fiercely, with their breasts moulding together.

The only two people on the bed who weren't making out were now Ichika and Charlotte. They took this as a signal, and Charlotte slipped behind Cecilia and Houki and in front of Ichika and stuck her tongue into his mouth. All of the participants were now kissing.

Charlotte and Ichika grappled with each other fiercely in the hot, deep, kiss. After a few minutes, Ichika's hands traveled down towards Charlotte's ass and gave it a slight squeeze, and this caused Charlotte to moan into the kiss.

Suddenly, Houki and Cecilia broke apart and unbuckled Ichika's belt and took hold of his pants and underpants. Then, Houki and Cecilia pulled Ichika's pants and underpants down with great force. The only one on the bed who was nude was Ichika. All of the girls stared at his erect eight-inch dick.

"Wow...it's really big!" Cecilia said in awe.

"I want to touch it!" Rin squealed.

"I raise your touching. I'll lick the tip." Laura countered.

"I'm gonna give him a blow job," Houki responded.

"I've already seen it. Damn, is it good," Charlotte recalled.

"Do whatever you want. I'll just sit here and enjoy it."

"However, we're stripping first," Cecilia informed Ichika.

The girls began to strip seductively and slowly, just so Ichika could savor the sight before him. Houki untied her bikini top before slipping out of her bikini bottom. Houki lay on top of Ichika for a minute, begging for him to touch her. Ichika slid his hand down her smooth, hairless thigh and she moaned. She took her position beside Ichika, put her arms around him and began waiting for her turn to play with his dick.

Charlotte untied her bikini top and bottom and let the swimwear drop to the ground. She then took Ichika's hand and slid his hand down across her flat stomach, and right toward her vagina, which made her aroused when he touched it. She groaned softly, and then took her position beside Ichika, began caressing him and waiting for him to tit-fuck her. She was hoping to give him a double tit fuck with Houki or Cecilia, but she would have to see.

Cecilia climbed on top of Ichika and slipped out of her bikini top and bottom. She tossed it in his face. Ichika thought that it smelled good. for sure. Cecilia gave Ichika very deep kiss. Cecilia was purposefully keeping Ichika's dick outside of her vag so that Rin could start giving Ichika a handjob.

Rin stripped out of her sports bikini, hooked her palm around Ichika's penis, and pulled his erection down. Ichika groaned in pleasure. Then, Rin began to lick the tip and make an obscene water sound. Ichika felt a little bit of a tingle. When Rin pulled back to catch her breath, Ichika could see a string of Rin's saliva hanging from the tip of his dick. Then, Rin shoved Ichika's dick down her throat. She was given a little bit more of a push by Ichika. Rin had pretty much all of Ichika's penis inside her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his dick, feeling his throbbing veins.

Ichika felt an orgasm coming on and was ready to cum into Rin's mouth. She started sucking on his dick. She was sucking and sucking and sucking until finally...

"AHHHH! I'M CUMMMIMPH!" Ichika was going to scream when he was muffled by Cecilia sticking her tongue down his throat and taking over his mouth.

"Yeah...do it...cum in my...mouth!"

Ichika shot a laminar stream of cum into Rin's mouth, and he felt extremely good at the release.

Rin got a large load of cum down her throat, but she did manage to catch a couple spurts of cum and have a taste.

She thought it tasted like ambrosia. She then released Ichika's dick from her mouth and began to give a fierce deep kiss to Laura while feeling each other's curvy bodies.

"I'm next! You are going to give a double tit fuck to me and a volunteer," Charlotte declared happily.

"I will be the volunteer!" Houki and Cecilia shouted at the same time.

"We'll take turns. It'll be Charlotte and Houki, Charlotte and Cecilia, and Houki and Cecilia." Ichika suggested.

"We sure got that settled fast. Okey-dokey, Ichika. Stick your dick between our tits." Houki cooed.

Charlotte and Houki lay down next to each other, and Ichika didn't need to say anything. He just put his dick between the pair of tits before him. Houki and Charlotte grabbed a hold of the breasts that were touching Ichika's penis and squished them to create a tighter slot for Ichika's penis to slide through.

Charlotte and Houki's breasts felt so soft and squishy when they were touching Ichika's dick. Ichika groaned as he felt two smooth tongues which were dripping with saliva give a small lick to the tip of his penis. He began thrusting into the slot created by Charlotte and Houki's tits. He was moaning and groaning. Finally, Ichika came all over Houki and Charlotte's breasts and faces. Then, the two girls absolutely drenched in his cum did something strange, but oddly arousing. Not that Ichika wasn't aroused by the sex that was happening to him, around him, and for him.

While Cecilia began caress Ichika lustfully to keep him busy, Ichika saw Houki and Charlotte lick _his_ cum off of each other in a slow, smooth, and sensual manner. Charlotte first went for Houki's lips, and licked the milky white fluid off the skin surrounding her lips. Once Charlotte licked off the cum off Houki's lips, Houki moved her head down to Charlotte's right breast and began to lick the cum off of her areola, spiraling her tongue outward to lick Ichika's delicious cum off of the large tit. Charlotte groaned. Houki did the same thing to Charlotte's left breast. Charlotte groaned again.

Then, Charlotte returned the pleasurable favor by licking Ichika's ambrosia-like cum off of Houki's breasts. Instead of spiraling outwards, Charlotte decided to do the opposite and swirl her tongue inward towards Houki's peach-colored erect nipple. Once Charlotte licked all of Ichika's cum off of Houki's tits, Houki moved her head and licked every single sperm off of Charlotte's face and giggled. Charlotte placed a quick kiss on Houki's lips.

Houki swapped roles with Cecilia, and Charlotte and Cecilia lay down extremely close together. Cecilia kissed Charlotte on the cheek before Ichika lay his dick between Charlotte and Cecilia's tits. Cecilia and Charlotte squished them together even tighter than Houki and Charlotte had, and Ichika groaned. Ichika began thrusting very hard and intensely, trying to cum as soon as he could to see the participants lick his cum off of each other.

Ichika kept on thrusting for a few minutes before finally he gave a loud moan and came all over Cecilia and Charlotte. He expected the same activity that he had enjoyed watching last time, but this was not the case.

The two girls picked up as much of his cum as they could off of their sexy, smooth, flawless bodies and dropped it all on Ichika. Then, they spread the cum around like sunscreen on his torso, and began to scavenge the cum off his torso by licking him sensually. Ichika felt their smooth tongues touch his chest and moaned.

After a few minutes of what turned out to be all five of the girls licking him and scavenging for Ichika's semen across his upper body, Ichika realized he was covered in his sweat mixed with the girls saliva. When he took a look around at the circle of his lovers around him, they let out a collective giggle. Ichika smiled and caught his breath. But he still had another pair to go.

By now, the purple and gold sheets and pillows were drenched in sweat, vaginal fluid, and a bit of semen that had missed its mark in the two double tit fucks. But there was one more tit fuck to go. Then, Ichika would have to somehow deal with Laura. He would probably do some one-on-one vaginal penetration, but he would have to see.

Houki and Cecilia lay down, and Ichika put his penis between their soft and large tits. The two beautiful girls began to lick their (incredibly sexy) lover's dick, and Ichika moaned in pleasure at the feeling of their tongues touching his penis. Ichika started to slide his penis into the tight slot created by Houki and Cecilia's tits, and he groaned as he felt the smooth skin of their breasts sliding alongside his manhood.

He groaned as he came over Houki and Cecilia's breasts and faces. The girls got up. They got into very sexy positions, which I leave up to your imaginations.

"We want you to lick your cum off of our bodies," Cecilia and Houki told Ichika.

"Really?"

"Yes, so have at us."

Ichika went right for the kill. He licked the soft skin of Cecilia's breasts and she moaned at the touch of her lover's tongue. Swirling his tongue across Cecilia's salmon-pink right nipple, he took a taste.

They were right. It did taste very good.

He then went for Cecilia's other breast and had another taste. Once Ichika was done with her breasts, he moved up to clean Cecilia's face. Cecilia was moaning all this time. Once he was completely done with her, he moved on to Houki's peach-colored nipple and licked the cum off of her, which caused Houki to moan in pleasure. Again, he moved around her face and completely cleaned it from his cum.

Now he was done with the tit-fucks. He needed to focus on Laura.

"Oh, Laura?"

"Yes, honey?"

"You ready?"

"Do it."

Ichika fiercely kissed Laura. Ichika and the author needed to hurry up, so he didn't waste time. He immediately started thrusting roughly. Laura screamed in pleasure.

After a few minutes, Ichika came into Laura. Ichika pulled out and relaxed after the massive orgy he had just had. He was exhausted. He took a position in the center of the wet bed, and the girls immediately took their positions beside him lovingly.

They all fell asleep.


End file.
